


Christmas Eve's Miracle

by baehvns



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Smaller Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehvns/pseuds/baehvns
Summary: Right in one of the most anticipated moments of the year, Christmas’s Eve, Johnny did not imagine finding a lost child or involuntarily becoming a symbol of hope for someone. Hey, he was beginning to view himself as a new kind of Santa Claus.





	Christmas Eve's Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milagro de Noche Buena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276168) by [baehvns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehvns/pseuds/baehvns). 



> This is my present for autumnpallete in tumblr ♥ i'm sorry for delivering this so late, and I hope you enjoy this. Merry late christmas and happy new year ~

The days close to Christmas used to be filled with tons of job and clients who would wait until the last minute to place their orders, leaving him out of breath and extremely tired. But what could he do about that? He was the kind of person who organized all his routine to the point of having everything he’d do during the day detailed step-by-step, with a set time, and those extra tasks disorganized his whole plan! They took it completely out of rhythm, in other words.

But hey, Johnny was too kind and patient as a person to avoid assisting someone who needed his help or his services. Even at late hours of the night, attending orders and finishing costumes... all for extra cash. Oh, why? It was like God was testing how humble and what a good person he was.

He already had enough money for the next few days and also he had prepared the gifts for relatives, friends, companions and some children who frequented the church in his town, but... still getting some money from delayed or extra work was accepted. Or was that a mistake?

That happened to him for ambitious..

For that reason, he really did not have the right to complain when the tailoring shop was abandoned at ten o'clock at night, four hours after the normal closing, when there were almost no people working and the families were gathered in the warmth of their homes, when the cold began to be felt more and more to the point of sneaking through his bones and therefore there were no children playing outside ...

The brunette placed the keys in his pocket, his backpack against his back and the scarf just around his neck before leaving for his destination, in search of the pretty much desired rest. The cold weather felt more and more powerful with the passage of the seconds to the point of making his legs tremble, causing the task of walking to be a little more complicated.

Or, well, it was supposed to be that way and that, according to his common sense, that would be the most logical reason.

So ... Why was there a little white-haired boy holding his pants as if his life depended on it? He could swear he was on the verge of tears, too.

Was it time to be alarmed?

‘’Are you the tailor?’’ That infant didn’t even give him the chance to understand what was happening, because before Johnny was able to pronounce any word the child had already raised his head and directed his clear eyes towards him. What a look he had; innocent and heavy at the same time.

‘’Yes ... but, wait a second. What are you doing here alone? where are your parents?’’

Johnny looked in all the directions that his eyes could reach, looking for an adult whose appearance coincided with the child's. Nothing, not a clue. There weren’t even people there! His eyes returned to the younger one once more and soon the confusion was evident in him. What was he supposed to do? To call the police?

‘’My father is at home’’.Apparently, the boy noticed what was happening and hurried to speak, holding with even more insistence than before Johnny’s garments. He did not manage to reassure him, on the contrary; he was pretty worried now. Had he escaped, perhaps? ‘’I need a gift for my dad. Tomorrow is Christmas and I have not gotten anything good. You can help me, right?’’

He could almost swear that he felt pain and despair in his voice, as well as a hint of hope and child desires. His bright eyes stayed on Johnny and threatened to shed tears very soon. What was he supposed to do, or think? As it looked, it seemed that the boy had been walking for a long time.

Johnny brushed his hair with his right hand, having some mixed feelings.

Right in one of the most anticipated moments of the year, Christmas’s Eve, Johnny did not imagine finding a lost child or involuntarily becoming a symbol of hope for someone. Hey, he was beginning to view himself as a new kind of Santa Claus.

He sighed.

‘’Okay, but I'll take you to your house as soon as you have a gift’’ Having said that, the boy's face lit up and soon he released him with a very big smile. He was happy, very happy, and it was evident. He turned away from him as soon as he received an affirmative answer and jumped in his place, applauding at the same time.

‘’Thank you!’’ Johnny felt his stomach move and needed to squeeze his lips. Seriously, how could he ever say no to such a child? ‘’My name is Allen, by the way. You make suits, right? I want to buy one’’

‘’I make them, but I will not have one ready for tomorrow…’’ Johnny could not lie to him or give him false hopes even when he had just accepted to help the kid. He noticed the subtle disappointment in the foreign countenance, so he soon saw himself giving him a caress on the head. ‘’But I have some from a while ago, or other accessories. Do you want to see them?’’

Feeling a shock of energy returning to his body the little boy nodded, effusively, earning a weak smile from the adult. They would make it quick, Johnny needed to take the infant home before it was later. Johnny turned around and rummaged in his pockets once more to get the keys to the place and open it again, proceeding to turn on the lights and giving way to the child so that he had the freedom to explore the interior as much as he wanted.

With clear illusion in his eyes, the one with white hair observed every corner and every little detail inside the shop. He could believe that it was the most important moment of that Christmas Eve, and of course he had to select an ideal gift! One that would please his dad, one that was useful ... memorable.

After all, it was the first Christmas they would spend together since he was adopted.

‘’I want this one’’ Allen indicated, pointing to a top hat resting on the shelf. Johnny looked at it silently, it was a rather expensive one. ‘’Here’’ The boy continued, leaving a really small bag with money on top of what he thought was the main desk. The cash register would be around? He had no idea, since he couldn’t see much.

Johnny took the selected hat and looked at the little one once more, receiving a nod as confirmation. There would be his good action of the day…

‘’Only one more thing is needed…’’ The eldest mentioned, leaving the gift inside a box and covering it with christmas wrapping. In addition, he added a local label and a small card where a short message would be written. ’’Your last name, what is it?’’

‘’Oh. I'm Allen Walk ... no, Allen Campbell.’’

After hearing the last name Johnny stopped his movements, throwing once again his sight towards the minor. Allen, who of course did not miss that gesture, slowly raised one of his eyebrows and held his gaze. Why did he look at him with that surprised face? Before, he was very quiet ...

‘’Campbell?’’

‘’Is there a problem?’’

‘’No no. Just let me send a message.’’ Having said that, he did exactly what he said; Took out his phone and typed, sending a message to a mysterious someone. Allen was a little confused, couldn’t he do that later? ‘’Here is your gift. Thanks for buying!’’

Then, the kid laughed. Taking quick steps to where the older man was he gave him a tight hug and thanked him deeply. After a full year of savings, it was worth it, right? In the end he could find a gift! A very good gift, and this man helped him a lot, contrary to the other adults who refused to sell something for a child in his moments of despair hours ago.

Mr. Tailor was the best, no doubt about it.

However, Allen's joy did not last long. After helping Johnny to pick up the place again, and organize before closing it, he came across an extra surprise: his uncle. There was the man with golden eyes and dark hair, staring at the boy with the clear expression of annoyance. There was disapproval drawn all over his face and Allen could swear that if it were not for Johnny's presence there, he would have won a good scolding.  
‘’So this is where you were, little…’’ The newly appeared adult entered the place and without wasting any second he let his hand fall on Allen’s head, stirring his hair without delicacy. No, not even Johnny's presence helped him avoiding that. The man let out a sigh, this time showing relief, and guided his gaze to the tailor. ‘’Thanks for writing, we were close to reporting this brat as missing’’

‘’It's nothing, Nea. I was almost having a panic attack with a lost child here.’’

Nea took Allen, who jealously held the gift against his chest, in his arms and looked curiously at the present he brought with him. He could know without much effort that he had not had enough money to pay the fair price, but knowing Johnny ... in the end he checked his pocket lazily, taking out some cash and extending it to the adult. Seeing how he hesitated to accept it or not, with a sigh Nea simply approached and placed it directly in the other’s hand.

‘’Keep the change.’’

‘’You say that as if you didn’t owe me money.’’

‘’Sh, it's christmas’s eve’’ The dark haired one shrugged the issue with a wave of his hand, showing Johnny a smile once again before speaking to Allen.’’You and I will now leave before Mana ends up dying of anguish.’’

Nea thanked Johnny once again for informing him of the situation. Who'd say? Allen went right to the tailor shop of a close friend of the family. Seriously, where had he heard about that place? Before leaving, looking over his uncle's shoulder, Allen gave one last look at Johnny just before smiling.

‘’Merry Christmas, Mr. Tailor.’’ He said goodbye, waving one of his hands. Now that he thought about it, he never heard the name of the person who had helped him so much ... he would ask Nea later.

Johnny reciprocated his greeting, directing a smile as well.

‘’Merry Christmas, you two.’’

Finally, just as the clock had marked midnight, Johnny could return home. Despite how late he was getting out of work, he thought it had been the best Christmas start he had had in a long time.


End file.
